Domestic Partnership
by Silent's
Summary: Domestic Partnership: an interpersonal relationship between two individuals who live together and share a common domestic life but are not married (to each other or to anyone else). Sis didn't like it. Nether did Psycho Doughboy. But making a deal with the devil meant doing things you didn't like. It was for Todd though. "Where do I sign?" (Last installment of Mad Dash.)
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know how P.B. was going to react to seeing Psycho Doughboy at their apartment, a frankly she didn't give a damn. She was more worried about how she was going to juggle taking care of little Todd and D-boy at the same time. Todd seemed, at that point and time, the simple task, when D-boy was going to be the thorn in her fucking side.

Understatement of the fucking century…

Sis glanced over her shoulder as she stuffed frozen fruits, kale, Greek yogurt, and juice into an oversized blender that only the 90's had to offer. He was there, sitting in the far right corner of the small apartment, arms wrapped around his pencil-thin legs as he pressed them against his bony chest, chin resting on his knees as his loathing spiraled baby blue eyes stayed glued onto Sis's back. As soon as the two entered the apartment Psycho Doughboy walked over and sat in the corner, refusing to move even a little from the spot. He was acting like a pouting child.

Sis stared at him for a little longer, and then turned back to the blender.

For some unknown reason, Psycho Doughboy never tore his eyes off Sis's back, making Sis somewhat reluctant to face her back to him. Being glued to _him_ was enough to know that you never turn your back on someone. Even a person of his own kin.

Sis turned on the blender, the loud noise ringing in her ears and drowning out the outside noise of the city along with the memories that were slowly surfacing. Her one lifeless eye stared blankly at the blender as her small slender right hand stayed planted on the top of the blender.

The color in the blender slowly turned from a pale pink to a bright red, the frozen strawberries inside it hitting against the blade so loudly that it sounded as if it was about to explode. Sis frowned at the thought.

That didn't fit right to her…

Staring at the blender the pale pink turned into a crimson red that Sis was all too familiar with. The liquid bubbled over the sealed top and spilled over onto her left hand that held onto the side, her hand refusing to move from its spot as more and more crimson liquid poured down onto the old kitchen counter and dripping down on the wooden flooring below. Like murky river water, an eyeball press against the glass of the blender along with a few fingers as Sis kept staring at the sight before her with half lidded eyes.

Ah, there we go.

Like blending human flesh…

That fit right.

She pressed the off button, her one good left eye refusing to turn away from the blender. It was interesting to say the least, but to see a deep blue eye staring back at her was the cherry on the top.

Psycho Doughboy tapped his slender index finger on his upper arm as he kept his gaze locked onto Sis, his hate filled eyes investigating her form with every action she performed as if he were a vulture waiting for a wounded animal to drop. She reached for an empty glass next to her with her left hand as she kept sights locked in front of her, the deep blue eye in the blender never breaking its dead stare from her own.

She blinked only once, and the blood filled blender was returned to its former state.

Sis cold lifeless eyes turned dark, a sneer coming across her face.

Psycho Doughboy's index finger stopped in the middle of tapping his upper arm.

She needed coffee.

Filling the glass to its fullest and putting the blender in the sink to wash later, she turned to see that Psycho Doughboy was still staring at her from his spot, his baby blue eyes having a slight spark in them as his facial expression stated blank. The two stared at one another, neither wanting to break the silence. Sis stood tall with a bland expression plastered on her face, her one good eye staring down at Psycho Doughboy as a business feel filled the air in the small apartment. Walking slowly over to him and stopping in front on him, she held out the smoothie to him.

He didn't move.

"Here," she mumbled, holding the cold beverage out towards him.

Psycho Doughboy investigated the bright red smoothie in her hand, a look of questioning crossing his pale sunken in face as his thin black eyebrow raised slightly. He growled at the same time a look of disgust crossed his face, looking away from the drink to Sis.

"I'm not drinking that," he hissed lowly.

Sis didn't react to this.

"You don't have a choice," she replied calmly, "You've deprived your body of food for so long that you have to build your way up to solid foods. Starting with," she shook the smoothie slightly.

Psycho Doughboy snarled.

"No."

Sis pulled the drink away from him, scanning him slowly as she thought this over. She turned away from him and walked over to the dusty beat up refrigerator that she had got, opening the freezer and placing the drink in it.

"Okay, if you say so," she said, shrugging her shoulders in an offhand-ish way. "I'm not going to tell you twice."

Sis glanced over her shoulder to the clock sitting on her T.V.

2:37 P.M.

"Look, I have some things to go do."

Sis walked towards the front door, placing her hand on the doorknob as Psycho Doughboy watched her do so.

"You can do what you want **_in here_**," Sis said. "The T.V. didn't come with a remote when I got it from Nny's place, so you'll have to change it manually, and the restroom has a shower if you want to wash up a bit."

Psycho Doughboy didn't say anything.

"Right," she mumbled, her face falling. "You don't care."

With that Sis opened the door and closed it behind her, mumbling to herself as she tried to figure out why the hell she agreed to this shit.

()(()()()

Sis returned twenty minutes later, a brown bag in her right hand as the smell of grease filled the air. Psycho Doughboy was still sitting in the corner of the room, but his baby blue eyes locked back onto Sis as soon as the door opened and she entered. Sis walked over to him after shutting the door closed behind her, the brown bag filled with greasy fast food pulling Psycho Doughboy's attention towards it as his stomach began to growl in hunger. Her black Convers squeaked under the wooden flooring with each step she took.

She stopped in front of him, and then smiled widely only to make herself look crazed yet again.

"Seeing as how you don't want to drink the smoothie that I gave you," she placed the brown bag down in front of him, his baby blue eyes following it like a hungry animal. "I brought you something a little bit more to your liking…"

Sis bowed before him, saying happily, "bon appetite!"

Psycho Doughboy investigated the bag with questioning eyes as he out stretched his hand to grab the greasy bag and opened it slowly to peer inside it.

"What is it," he asked, raising his right eyebrow slightly.

Sis tilled her head to the side with a smirk on her rosy red lips, answering, "Double cheese burger with a large fry and apple pie…"

Psycho Doughboy glared at her, and then looked back inside the brown bag hungrily.

Sis glanced to the clock on top of the T.V.

3:29 P.M.

"I'm not one for apple pie."

Sis shrugged her shoulders.

"Then don't eat it," she answered calmly, placing her hands behind her back. "P.B. or I will eat it later."

She turned her back to him and walked back to the front door, saying calmly, "I have to go pick up Todd from school; I'll be back with P.B. and we'll see what's good on T.V. to watch tonight."

Psycho Doughboy didn't responded, only stared at the bag then back to her shortly after.

She didn't expect him to say anything, when she was waiting on _him_ hand and foot he never thanked her. She didn't think Psycho Doughboy to be far from the same-

"Thank you."

Sis blinked in shock, turning around and staring at him as if he had just did the unimaginable. He glared at her, but then pulled out his food and set it in front of him with nothing else to say to her.

She stared at him, and then chuckled softly.

"The pleasures all mine…"

She smirked to herself, opening the door and walking out as she closed the door behind her.

()()()()()()()

P.B. was sitting on Todd's shoulder, glancing at Sis every now and again with a frown on his face, his lime green spiraled eyes having a slight spark in them. Sis didn't care to look back at P.B. knowing fully well that he was staring at her in what seemed to be suspicion. He had to have had an inkling that something new had went on when he was gone with Todd to school. Todd looked back and forth between the two, the air becoming thick around them to the point that Todd feared that he would be crushed by the thick air like a bug, which is preposterous but the boy feared everything and anything.

"So, Todd," Sis started, sliding her hands into her jean pockets. "How was school?"

Todd glanced down to his feet, fumbling with his hands in nervousness as Sis watched him from the corner of her eye.

"I-It was fine," he said quietly, looking up at Sis with his head lowered. "We had a pop quiz today and half the kids failed and were thrown into the bagger pit in the gym."

Sis nodded her head at this slowly, keeping her sights in front of her as the three walked down the street.

"Anything else?"

He tensed and paled as his eyes widened.

Sis frowned at this.

"Well?"

Todd sunk slightly as P.B. shot him a glare.

Sis turned her eyes to P.B., making him flinch seeing as how he was caught trying to scare Todd into not saying anything.

"Well… P.B. snuck into the lunchroom during recess and stuck a can of beans into the microwave, making it explode and catch half the school on fire…"

Sis frowned at this new tid-bit and tapped her chin in deep thought.

"Is that why it smelled like baked beans when I picked you up," she asked, pulling her hand away from her chin and holding it up in the air slightly, her right eyebrow raised slightly.

Todd nodded his head, finding it strange that she didn't notice that half the school was burned down along with the black smoke that filled the air around them as they walked away from the school.

Not only that, but baggers were running wild and attacking passing pedestrians.

Todd stopped walking and screamed in fear seeing a man in front of them get dragged into a bush by a bagger as he reached out and screamed for help. With the blink of an eye, the bagger pulled the man into the darkness, a blood curdling scream stabbing into the little boy's ears.

Sis shrugged her shoulders, staring at where the man had once been for a moment and then continued to walk forward. Todd squeaked in fright seeing Sis walk ahead of him a little bit and dashed after her to be close to her side, holding onto her pants leg as the baggers around them ran rabid. P.B. jumped from Todd's shoulder to Sis's, his lime green spiraled eyes gluing onto the side of her face as a cunning smile formed on his lips.

**_"You miss me?"_** he asked happily, wrapping his left arm around her neck and squeezing his form against the right side of her face.

Sis didn't care to turn her eyes towards him.

"I missed you like one would miss crabs."

P.B. blinked in shock as the smile on his face vanished in seconds flat.

"You reek of beans."

**_"You reek of misery."_** he snapped back cold into her ear.

"Misery has a smell to it?" Sis asked with a deep frown on her face.

**_"Well, yeah. It smells like tears, dirt, and blueberry toaster strudels."_**

Sis gave P.B. a dumbfounded look as P.B. placed his head on top of hers' and Todd tilled his head at the new discussion at hand.

"Blueberry… toaster strudels…?"

**_"Yep."_**

"You're fucking with me."

**_"Nope."_**

"Really?"

**_"Yeah."_**

"Wow," Sis mumbled, lowering her eyes to the sidewalk in deep thought. "Why is that?"

**_"I don't know… It's a mystery to me really." _**

"Toaster strudels scare me," Todd piped up, getting Sis and P.B.'s attention. "I put one in a toaster once, and a genie came out of it and cursed my daddy with uncontrollable bowel movements because I disrupted his sleep."

P.B. and Sis looked at Todd in shock and confusion as the little boy shot his wide eyes around the area as if just speaking about the genie would bring him back.

Sis cleared her throat, saying shortly after words as her left eye twitch, "That's…lovely to hear…"

**_"I still can't stop thinking about his pops shitting himself…"_**

Todd's house came into view, making the conversation stop and Sis's sights lower to the little boy holding onto her pants leg. His face seemed to drop as his child like eyes went from his house up to Sis and P.B. and then back. P.B. seemed to sadden seeing Todd act this way when Sis only watched Todd closely with her emotionless blue left eye. She lowered her right hand onto the top of Todd's head, patting it as Todd glanced up to her with a small smile.

"I'll come over before your bedtime to say goodnight," she stated, brushing his black hair around.

"Okay, Ms. Sis," Todd replied quietly.

"Do you have any homework?"

"'No."

Sis investigated him closely, and then nodded her head seeing no signs of him lying to her.

"Alright, see you tonight."

With that, Todd walked up to his house, glancing back before opening the door to wave to her, and entered the old two story house. Sis waited outside for a moment, staring at the front door as P.B. tried to stare into the window of the house to see any sign of life in the darkness, finding himself growing attached to the little guy.

**_"You think he's gonna be alright?"_**

Sis didn't tear her gaze from the front door, being afraid if that she did her sights would land on the shack of a house next to it.

"He's made it this long," she mumbled, turning her back to the house to walk back to town. "He'll be fine."

**_"So,"_** P.B. said happily, crawling onto the top of her head to sit on it. **_"Why're we heading to Wally's World?"_**

Sis growled and cursed to herself under her breath.

"I wish you would cease reading my inner most thoughts…"

P.B. chuckled dryly at this.

**_"Trust me babe, you don't have anything very interesting in there anyway. Not even a single embarrassing thought or tasty lust filled fantasy. Quiet bland really."_**

"Poor you," Sis said in a sarcastic way, itching the side of her face with closed eyes. "I couldn't imagine how terrible it must be to be stuck with such a boring person."

P.B. smirked to himself.

**_"Don't worry; you won't be boring here soon."_**

()()()()()()()()())()())

Sis entered her small apartment, P.B. eating a soft pretzel as he sat on her right shoulder and held onto a rubber duck that he had talked her into buying after threating to tip over an entire display shelf of pickled eggs. She played with the bottle of tums in her left hand as she glanced around the small room to see that Psycho Doughboy's corner was empty, the T.V. turned on to a channel with nothing more than show tunes. She cringed at the singing and shivered seeing the fat woman on the T.V. sing off key. Sis knew she must have been bad if she knew that the woman was singing off key seeing as how she hadn't sung a day in her life.

That she could recall.

But she hated singing and music, so that was a good indicator that she hadn't sung.

Sis's attention went to the bathroom hearing the all too familiar noise of someone vomiting entering her ears, a small smile creeping on her rosy red lips.

Just as she had planned.

P.B. frowned and then growled in rage as his spiraled lime green eyes turned dark with hatred.

**_"Who the hell's that?"_**

"No one."

P.B. snarled at this as he jumped down to the wooden flooring to stand in front of Sis, holding his rubber duck under his left arm.

**_"You're lying,"_** he snapped, pointing his paw up at her. **_"Who the fuck is in there?! Is it another man?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WHEN I'M OUT WITH SQUEE!? YOU BITCH!"_**

Sis pitched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply in annoyance, finding the bear to be getting on her last nerve.

P.B. opened his mouth to say more, only to have Sis cut him off by holding up her hand that was holding the tums.

"I want you to just…just _stop_ and **_think_** for a moment before you say something for once in your existence. Put some real thought into what you say."

P.B. blinked in confusion, lowering his paw as a small squeak escaped him. Sis stared at him as she lowered her hand, watching him closely as P.B.'s eyes concentrated deeply on Sis's face. His small form stared to shake as the squeak started to grow louder and louder to the point it drowned out the sound of the T.V. and the throwing up going on in the restroom. P.B. stopped shaking madly, and toppled over, hitting the wooden flooring as he groaned in pain.

Sis smirked at this.

The sound of the restroom door opening entered her ears, causing the smirk on her lips to vanish as she turned to see Psycho Doughboy hunched over in sickness as he held onto his gut with his left hand and held onto the door frame of the bathroom with his right hand. His spiraled baby blue eyes were hidden under his white jacket hood, but had a faint blue hue glowing from with under; his thin lips were covered in dried on black blood and vomit as he breathed deeply to calm his gut.

He let go of the door frame and walked over to Sis, snatching the tums out of her hand and walked over to the refrigerator to open up the freezer and grab the smoothie and slam the freezer door shut. Sis smirked at this as she watched Psycho Doughboy walk and sit at his corner, opening the tums' bottle with his thumb to dump a few into his mouth and chomp on them only to drink his smoothie seconds later as he pouted.

"Good to see you see my way…"

**Yes, after so long I am finally putting up the last installment of this series.**

**So, let's start the fun, shall we?**

**I don't own JTHM.**


	2. Chapter 2

"COME ON," Sis yelled at the top of her lungs, pressing her hand on the horn of her truck to make the horn blare. The small green car in front of her didn't budge, only stayed sitting at a green light. Sis growled in irritation as she tapped her index finger on the steering wheel, her blood boiling as she rubbed the side of her face.

Why did she decide to fucking leave her apartment again?

A small squeak noise came from beside her.

Ah, right.

Todd sat next to her, his seat belt on so tightly to the point it looked as if it were cutting off his circulation. Sis shrugged her shoulders not putting much thought into it seeing as how seeing Todd like this was nothing new. He was always scared looking when he got into her truck. Her fingertips began to itch seeing the green car miss the green light, the stop light turning on. Sis felt her left eye twitch madly as she squeezed the steering wheel with everything in her, her shoulders tensing as she grinded her teeth.

Calm down.

You can do this.

Sis closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, counting to ten in her head as she hummed lightly and loosened her grip on the steering wheel slowly.

She opened her eyes and sighed, allowing her shoulders to relax.

"So," she started, getting Todd's attention. "Are you ready to go to school?"

Todd nodded his head, his fear riddled eyes staying locked to the floor board.

"Good."

Silence.

"Did you get your homework done?"

Another nod from Todd.

"Good."

"Was it really necessary for me to come?"

Sis turned around to face Psycho Doughboy that was sitting in the truck bed, knees hugged against his chest and a frown on his face.

"Yes," Sis answered, turned back to face the front again. "I need you for the reason of I'm going to go to Todd's school to give them my information."

"And this has to do with me…?"

"After seeing you trying to kill yourself with a fork by jabbing it into your throat the other night, I can't trust you alone for more than thirty minutes."

"I thought you didn't care about what I do to myself."

Sis paused for a moment when Squee looked as if he was going to throw up thinking about Psycho Doughboy trying to kill himself by jabbing a fork into his throat.

"I don't care what you do to yourself, I care about the fork." Psycho Doughboy seemed put-off hearing this, a deep frown settling on his face. "That's the only fork I have, your blood covering it just taints it forever."

"Mommy jabbed a fork into Daddy's leg once during a fight," Squee stated, a small squeak escaping from him.

"That's nice Todd." Sis replied, not really hearing what he had to say.

"Bullshit…all of this is bullshit…"

**_"Why can't I drive?!"_**

Sis's eye twitched hearings P.B.'s voice screaming from Todd's school bag.

Fucking Mondays…

()()(()()()()()()()

Sis walked into the office, the pea green walls burning her eyes to the point she thought they were going to combust. She growled at this, but pushed it aside. Focus on the task at hand. Don't get distracted. She turned to see that Todd was frozen solid to the ground with Psycho Doughboy at his side, white hood up and hands stuffed into his pockets with a blank expression plastered on his pale face. Todd jumped seeing this and scurried off to the direction of his class room, P.B. stuffed into his backpack.

Psycho Doughboy sighed deeply though his nose, turning slowly to walk after Todd seeing as how there was nothing better to do. In doing so, he shoved kids in his pathway against their green lockers, kicking some for the hell of it. Some were even shut into their lockers. Sis shook her head in disappointment, knowing all too well that he was going to end up scaring the poor child before the end of it.

Sis turned back around to walk into the office, a fat whale of a woman behind the desk half asleep in the middle of eating her chicken leg while she sat in her roller chair that looked to be ready to break under the pressure. Sis cringed at the sight of drool rolling down her double chin, her blood running cold at just the thought of drool. Sis walked up to the secretary, not a single noise from her steps as she did so. She hovered over the food covered desk, a cockroach dashing under the food seeing her cold lifeless eyes land on it.

"Mr. Samsa," Sis greeted calmly to the bug and then turned her attention back to the lady before her. She raised her eyebrow slightly in interest. "Fat cow…"

Sis glanced over her shoulder hearing rushed footsteps come near the office door, and then someone barge into the office. A tall male teacher with blondish brown hair and rounded glasses stood at the doorway, a pile of papers pressed against his brown sweater vest as he breathed deeply to catch his breath the best he could. He coughed, his cheeks turning red at the act as some of the papers fell from his grasp without him knowing.

"M-Ms. Stroke I need these papers-,"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence seeing Sis investigate him with a blank expression plastered on her small rounded face. He blinked at her, and then shook his head fast with closed eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." he stated, more papers falling out of his grasp. "Please, go ahead."

Sis stared at him, and then looked back a Ms. Stroke.

"You really didn't interrupt anything," Sis mumbled, turning back to face him again. "I think she's choked to death on the chicken leg…"

He smiled widely at this, showing all of his white teeth as he chuckled.

Sis's gut knotted up.

"She just asleep, Silly!" he said, waving a hand at her. "Why don't I help you instead?"

"That would be lovely, Mr.-"

"Mr. Sunshine!"

Sis's right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Right…"

()()()()()()()()()()

"This your class?"

"That's the janitor's closet…"

Psycho Doughboy looked up at the fogged glass to see that it read Janitor's closet.

"Eh…"

He glanced down at Todd.

Todd pointed to the classroom located right next to it.

"Right."

Todd ran into the classroom. D-boy walked down the hall, kids staring at him in fascination and fear as he passed them, his form towering over them. He didn't care about what the kids thought about him, all he cared about was getting back to Sis so the two could get back to the apartment and he could sit in his corner. Maybe even eat some crackers…

Yeah.

That sounded good.

"And you say your Todd Casil's mother?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, sure, whatever…"

"This is the first time I've ever seen you before. You look quite youthful for your age."

Psycho Doughboy frowned at this, pausing by the office doorway.

"Yeah, sure, youthful. Do I need my husband's signature as well or can I put down N/A seeing as how he's a lazy bastard?"

"Oh, you can leave it blank for now. We'll just get it whenever we see him."

"Like that's going to happen..."

"Are you not with him anymore?"

There was a pause.

"We're in the process of a divorce."

"Oooh, what a shame. A woman such as you shouldn't be alone with a child to provide with."

Psycho Doughboy scowled at the way the man said this.

Was he…

Hitting on her?

_Disgusting human needs…_

"Don't you have a class to teach or something," Sis hissed under her breath, sounding quiet irritated by the man. "I think I'm fully capable of filling out the rest myself…"

"I just want to make sure you fill out everything correctly seeing as how you're using an ink pen."

"Yeah, an ink pen that's about to be logged into your eye," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh," he said. "Well, Mrs. Casil, if you don't mind me asking…how would you like to go out some time?"

There was a long pause.

**_"Get the hell out of here before I stab you with this fucking pen you son of a bitc-,"_**

Sis stopped abruptly in shock.

Psycho Doughboy snatched the clipboard out of her hands and smashed it against Mr. Sunshine's face, getting a satisfying crack from his now broken glasses and nose.

Well that was something.

Sis stared at the man on the ground for a moment, her homicidal rage slowly slipping away from her as when D-Boy watched her carefully. He held out the bloodied clip board to Sis.

She glared at Psycho Doughboy, her face turning red in what looked to be rage.

**_"Great, now I have to refill that form out again…"_**

D-Boy shrugged his thin shoulders with a bored expression on his face as Sis mumbled to herself about the blood soaked form as she snatched the clip board back from him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Class," a hissing demonic voice said from the front of the classroom in the darkness, "today we're going to learn about the ins and outs of being and democracy and slowing slipping into the ways of a monarchy. GET OUT YOUR TEXTBOOKS BEFORE THEY SELF-DESTRUCT IN YOUR DESK!"

Todd's eyes dilated as a small squeak noise came out of his mouth and a sweat drop from on the side of his face.

All the children dug into their desk in a hurry hearing the order of the old woman before them, fear written on their face as some even started to cry a little. Todd opened his desk and grabbed the textbook, slamming down the top part of his desk in a hurry as he opened his textbook and grabbed his pencil.

Todd's eyes widened in shock.

The boy seated next to him was sleeping happily, his head rested on the desk and his arms cradling his head as drool came out of his mouth. Todd whipped his head around, worry filling his head as his eyes pleadingly looked for help around the room. All the children scooted away slowing from the sleeping child, knowing all too well what the outcome was to be.

Todd could do nothing, seeing as how the girl seated next to him grabbed him to shield herself from the explosion. Todd squeaked in fright, his little heart beating in his chest as he slowly began to hear the beeping inside of the boy's desk grow louder every passing second.

**_"P.B TO THE RESCUE BITCHES!"_**

A blur of brown and lime green grabbed onto Todd's face, making the little boy scream loudly and flare his arms around in fret, hitting the girl behind him in the face and knocking her down to the ground. P.B. laughed like a maniac at the act, when Todd continued to scream and try to pull the bear off his face.

In doing so, Todd landed on the desk that was about to explode.

P.B. continued to laugh as Todd screamed.

And, with that, the whole classroom erupted. The windows shattering as a fiery inferno blew out of the windows along with some of the students in the classroom.

Todd was stuck to the top of the ceiling, P.B. still stuck to his face with a huge grin on his face. Slowly, Todd peeled off the ceiling and then landed on the rubble covered floor, a cloud of black smoke to follow along with a muffed squeak. P.B. let go of Todd's face, revealing a traumatized looking boy with tears on the verge of spilling from the corner of his eyes.

**_"ALL IS WELL!"_** P.B. screamed with a huge grin, resting his paws on his hips in a heroic pose.

Todd's bottom lip twitched.

"Squeeee…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todd walked out of the classroom, P.B. peeking out of his backpack as his lime green eyes shined brightly in the darkness of the backpack.

"I-I don't know a-about this P.B.," Todd whispered, glancing over his shoulder to have the small bear hear him. "I-I don't quite u-understand what's so great about the s-scanner room…"

**_"Aw, you're sooo blinded my little pal!"_** P.B. chimed as Todd continued to walk down the hall to get to the scanner room.

Todd frowned at this, but didn't question the bear.

What was so great about a scanner?

Todd stopped at the scanner room, letting P.B. hop out and glance around with a grin on his twisted face.

P.B. turned to Todd, saying with closed eyes, **_"The scanner room is where we depart."_**

Todd's frown deepened at this, but didn't question the little bear at his feet. He seemed to know what he was doing, even if it wasn't the great of ideas that was running threw his puffy head.

**_"I'll see ya at gym,"_** P.B. said entering the room and leaving Todd dumbfounded as to what was going on.

Todd stood at the doorway; his brown eyes staring at where the bear had went.

"O-okay…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay class," a large man that looked to have been taking steroids most of his life said to the children before him, "Today we're going to play tag."

Todd squeaked at this.

Tag!

So many germy hands were out to touch and grab you!

Todd shivered at the idea as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

The gym teacher seemed to catch this, making Todd freeze and pale slightly at the man's gaze.

"Do you have a problem with that, Todd?"

Todd shook his head no, a squeak coming from his mouth.

"Good," he smirked, walked up and down the line of children before him. "So, we're going to play this a little different today. We're going to be in groups of three. You must watch after you're team members and make sure they don't get tagged. If they do, you have thirty seconds to tag the person that tagged your teammate to gain you team mate back. If you do so, that person is out and your team member is back into play."

**_"GGGGAAAAYYYYY~"_**

The coach froze, darting his eyes around to find the voice that said this as some of the children snickered at the voice.

The coach turned his stern eyes back to the students, making them freeze.

"As I was saying," the gym coach said as he cleared his throat, "The last team to be standing will win. Any questions?"

A little boy that had a runny nose raised his hand in the air.

"Yes?" The couch asked with a perched up eyebrow.

"What happens to the person on your team if you don't tag the person that tagged them?"

"Then your whole team is eliminated from the game," he answered in an offhand-ish way.

"What do we get if we win?" A girl with pig tails asked in a high pitched voice.

"How about I don't punch you in the face for asking that question?" The gym teacher said in a mocking voice. "You shouldn't expect anything but pain and suffering from gym! That is the reward!"

He flexed his mussels as he said this, making some of the children sick seeing him do so. Todd thought he saw little pink sparkles fall around the gym teacher as he gave this speech.

"Now, get into your teams," the coach ordered, walking off to where his metal chair was at as he continued to flex his mussels.

All the students scattered to their friends, some pushing Todd out of the way to get to the person they wanted. In doing so, Todd fell to the ground, landing with a thud to the wooden gym flooring as he grunted in pain with closed eyes. He sighed heavily, wondering why he even bothered with trying to get up when he knew that he was most likely going to be in a traumatizing event yet again. Opening his eyes slowly, two black shoes stood before him.

"Hola, amigo," a childish like voice said.

Todd paled at the words, he even though he heard the screams of souls of the damned from far off.

Pepito stared down at Todd, his dark eyes glowing a slight crimson as the darkness of a shadow casted over him seemed to reveal it.

Todd struggled to stand, but did so as he said a weak hello to the demonic child before him and glanced around to see if he could find any other student that was willing to let him be in their group. But to his dismay, everyone had their group of three.

Todd sighed sadly.

It would seem that he was in for another traumatizing event…

"It would seem that we are the only two left remaining," Pepito said, glancing around the gym with unsymmetrical eyes. "That is fine. I assure you that we will prosper in this mortal game of tag, no matter what our odds are at the moment."

"I-I don't know," Todd mumbled, rubbing his hands as he glanced around the gym himself, "T-The teams look really scary."

He didn't recall seeing a boy seven feet tall with mussels being in their class…

Todd squeaked seeing a girl pull out a baseball bat and another pull out a mace.

Todd blinked in confusion and then screamed in fear seeing Pepito's hand glow like they once hand when they first met. That moment was when half of the kids in the class had to be sent to the nurse's office and sent home to recover over the weekend.

"NO ONE SHALL TOUCH US! WE SHALL SUCCEED!"

With a might roar, the demon child floated off the floor and aimed his fire riddled hands towards the students standing in awe at the demon spawn readying himself for a 'playful' game of tag.

"IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER, LET THOSE THAT ARE STRICKEN DOWN BY THE MIGHTY WRATH OF PEPITO SCREAM FOR MERCY FOR HELL HAVE NONE!"

With that, half of the gym was blown apart leaving nothing but a traumatized Todd and a pleased Pepito that stood next to him.

**"Nurse Gout and Janitor Rusty, Pepito incident in the gym room. That is all."**

Todd fell backwards, passing out in fear.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I overheard Father say to one of the imps in our basement that you have a new caretaker of sorts, my amigo," Pepito said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. He paused, frowning as he inspected the sandwich with one odd shaped eye. His mother must have added Mayo. He glared at the sandwich, cursing the sandwich for running his lunch.

Todd nodded his head, poking his school lunch to see if it was alive or not. It was Monday, didn't that mean mystery meat? Todd screamed in fright seeing the meat jump at his fork and take a bite out of it.

"I congratulate you on this," Pepito spoke through a bite of apple, "Father must have trusted this one seeing as how she had given up a year of her life expectance to him to learn the ways of our life when she first departed here."

Todd paled at the thought of how the woman taking care of him died when she was younger and first there, getting stabbed to death by the creepy man that seemed to be an admirer the Scary Neighbor Man's ways of living.

"S-She's nice," Todd forced out, pushing his lunch plate away. "I-I just…"

Pepito frowned.

"Yes?"

Todd tapped his fingers on the lunch table.

"I-I just miss the way she used to be…"

Pepito stared at Todd as Todd rested his chin on the palm of his hand with a sigh.

"The way she _used to be_?"

Todd nodded his head, lowering his brown eyes to the plate of food.

"She used to be…" Todd frowned and tried to think of a proper word to use to explain it. "W-Well…livelier."

Pepito put Todd's words in to thought, his eyes drifting to the ceiling as he hummed to himself and tapped his chin.

"I shall talk to my Father about this," Pepito stated, slamming his hand on the lunchroom table with closed eyes and a wide smile on his face. "She is under a contract after all."

Todd squeaked at this as his eyes grew wide.

Contract?

Pepito's Father?

Sis?!

The lunch room blew up, refried beans flying everywhere when P.B. laughed madly in Todd's backpack.

**I don't own JtHM**


	3. Chapter 3

D-boy was glaring at Sis, his baby blue eyes glowing brightly under his hood. Sis sat on the floor, watching the T.V. in front of her with glossed over eyes. She was trying with everything in her to stay awake seeing as how Todd was due to go to school again that day. For some reason the school had closed down for two hours due to a massive plumbing problem by a sewer monster of some sorts crawling from the toilets.

Poor little Todd was in the center of it all of course…

Sis blinked and scrunched up her nose hearing the fat woman on the T.V. start to sing yet again.

"Why do you choose to watch these things?" Sis mumbled darkly, her blood shot eyes turning over to D-boy to see that his eyes were still locked on to her.

He didn't answer.

Sis rolled her eyes.

"Why even bother," she sighed, standing up from the wooden flooring and rubbing her butt slightly.

She really needed a couch.

"I'm going to get Todd from his house," she said to D-boy, turning her back to him as she walked towards the front door. "I'll…"

Sis turned slightly, and then jumped in shock.

"Jesus," Sis mumbled, placing her hand on her chest and breathing deeply to calm herself down. Standing behind her was D-boy, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets when his baby blue spiraled eyes stayed locked onto her, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"I have to put a fucking bell on you…" Sis sighed, closing her eyes.

Opening her eyes she saw that D-boy was unfazed by this statement, but tilted his head to the side somewhat to earn a slight crack nosy from his neck. Sis cringed at the act, her shoulders tensing up when her gut knotted up in disgust.

"Lovely…"

Sis turned to face the doorway again and walked out, D-boy following behind her and closing the apartment door behind him. Sis didn't care to wait for him; she walked down the hallway. Every step they took echoing down the cold dark gloomy hall and rung in her ears, making her skin crawl and her blood run cold. It was just too much of a reminder of…

She growled and turned around, ready to yell at the once Styrofoam Doughboy for acting the way he was. Instead, Sis found that her sight was obscured by white and her body was pressed into something warm and thin. She blinked in confusion, and then backed away to find that D-boy was staring down at her with an expression of disgust, his nose scrunching up which made his four black lightning bolts on it move slightly.

Why the hell was he so close to her?

Her face grew warm seeing that he wasn't looking away from her, but continued to stare down at her. Did he have to look at her like that?

Sis cleared her throat after recovering from the shock, saying afterwards to him, "I…"

She growled in aggravation and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to deal with this right now."

She turned and walked towards the stairs, D-boy following shortly behind her with a bland expression.

()()()()()()()()(()())

"You're going on a fieldtrip to a zoo tomorrow…and you want…me to go?"

Todd nodded his head, his big brown eyes never leaving the side of Sis's face. Sis sighed, sitting at the small round table that was pressed against the wall in her apartment. Todd had gotten used to going Sis's apartment after about a good solid week of investigating and testing the waters to see if it was really safe to go in. P.B. was ecstatic to see the little guy walking around the apartment seeing as how he didn't have to wait 'til Todd went to school to see him. When with Psycho Doughboy he didn't really give two shits as to what was going on. As long as he was left alone in his little corner he was happy.

Sis nibbled on her pen as her one good blue eye stared down at the permission slip Todd had given her.

"I don't know Todd…"

"Please," Todd squeaked, lowering his head slightly in fear.

**_"Yeah! Come on Sis!"_**

P.B. plopped onto the table, his spiraled lime green eyes staring darkly at Sis as he crossed his arms over his puffed up chest. Sis rolled her eye, sighing deeply to ready herself for P.B.'s actions.

**_"The lil' guy ain't askin' much from ya! Just for you to go to the zoo with him!"_**

He pointed down at the permission slip, saying, **_"Sign the damn thing and go with Todd to the zoo!"_**

Sis huffed, lowering the pen away from her mouth as she turned her one good left eye to P.B. He froze at this, lowering his paw slowly as Sis glared darkly at him. She turned her attention to Todd to see that he had a hopeful look in his eyes, his little hands pressed together up against his chest. Sis's eyes saddened. The little guy probably hasn't been to the zoo ever, and to say no to him would crush him…

She sighed deeply.

"Fine, I'll go to the zoo with you," she mumbled, signing Todd's mother's name on the permission slip. Todd smiled widely as P.B. grinned hearing Sis cave. "But, I'm going to have to take Mr. Gloomy Gus over there in the corner with us."

P.B.'s grin was wiped off his muzzle as a deep frown formed on his face when Psycho Doughboy was heard mumbling to himself in displeasure.

**_"Why does HE have to go!?"_** P.B. whined, throwing his paws up in the air. **_"All he's gonna do is mope around and bitch the whole time!"_**

"Kind of like what you're doing right now?"

P.B. stopped hearing this from Sis as she smirked to herself as she finished signing the permission slip.

"I just have to take him with me because I'm planning on going to get a sofa bed and a chair seeing as how I'm tired of sleeping on the floor." She explained calmly, handing the permission slip over to Todd as she did so. "I can't pick up and move the shit on my own P.B."

**_"What the hell's the chair for,"_** P.B. asked, glancing around the small apartment with his spiraled lime green eyes. **_"If you're getting a couch then why get a chair?"_**

Sis rested her chin in the palm of her hand, saying in an off-handish way, "It's for Psycho Doughboy."

P.B. growled darkly and rolled his eyes.

**_"Why does he get everything and I get nothing!?"_**

Sis looked at him with a look that was close to one smelling dog shit, her nose scrunching up in disgust. Todd's eyes darted between the two as he lowered his head in fear hearing the two's voices grow more tense as the conversation went on. P.B. tapped his little foot on the wooden table, waiting for an answer as he crossed his arms over his puffed up chest.

**_"Well?"_**

Sis snarled, finding the whole conversation to be an utter waste of time. What did she look like? His mother?

She lowered her face to be near inches away from P.B.'s muzzle, making him flinch slightly in fear seeing her do so. Her gut grew in disgust at the words that were forming in her mouth and was on the tip of her tongue. Her one deep blue eye stared darkly at P.B.

**_"Would you rather him sleep in the sofa bed next to me? Or would you rather him sleep in his own chair?"_**

P.B.'s eyes widened in realization as Sis pulled herself away from him.

**_"That's what I thought,"_** she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck as her cheeks changed to a pink tint. She stood from her chair at the table; Todd's brown round eyes following her as she walked to the door to exit her apartment.

She grabbed onto her red trench coat hanging on the coat rack next to the door and put it on over her white shirt, saying calmly, "Come on Todd, I'll take you to school."

P.B. hopped onto Todd's shoulder and climbed into his backpack as Todd walked over to Sis as she opened the door for him. Sis turned to see that Psycho Doughboy hadn't moved an inch from his spot, his baby blue spiraled eyes staring in a bored like fashion at Sis. Sis sighed deeply through her nose seeing Psycho Doughboy wasn't going to budge from his spot in the little corner, his knees pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"D-Boy," Sis mumbled, raising her left eyebrow slightly.

He didn't respond, only blinked once.

"Come on D-Boy," she sighed in an aggravation. "You know I can't trust you alone."

He glared at her, his baby blue spiraled eyes glowing brightly.

"Please."

He tore his eyes off her to stare at the wooden flooring bellow his red convers.

"D-Boy I'm begging you," Sis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself.

Psycho Doughboy didn't respond.

Todd stared at Sis and then D-Boy, his little heart beating against his ribcage in nervousness. Sis felt her form grow warm in fear and nervousness as her heartbeat rung in her ears, her hands growing clammy and her eyes turning into one of worry as she pulled her hand away from her face.

"D-Boy?"

He turned his eyes to Sis, making her blood run cold.

"Fine."

()()()(()())(()())(

-The Next Day-

Sis sighed deeply in aggravation with half lidded eyes and her bottom lip jutted out a bit, a group of parents standing next to her cooing and waving happily to their children that had just arrived on a school bus.

What the hell did her life turn into?

The zoo smelled of shit, children were crying and yelling at everything, elephants were shitting themselves in front of everyone as they oohed and aawed in amazement or sheer stupidity. Sis couldn't decide which one and really didn't care after pondering about it for a good solid…

Three seconds.

Yep.

"Jesus fucking Christ this sucks donkey balls," Sis mumbled to herself, her left eye twitching madly in annoyance as her shoulders drooped and her head dropped slightly. "Todd's not even here yet…"

Sis turned her eyes to the left of her to see Psycho Doughboy glancing around the area, a blank expression plastered on his pale face. Psycho Doughboy hadn't said a word the whole ride dropping Todd off or the ride to the zoo. All he did was stare blankly at things around him.

Sis scanned Psycho Doughboy's form to see that he was staring to gain a heath amount of weight to him, no longer swimming in his clothing and having his cheek bones stick out painfully and his eyes being hollow. It was hell getting him to eat normally, but after sometime she managed to get him to eat solid foods without throwing them back up minutes later. That was the worst out of it all, him being sick and throwing up his food in the bathroom. It wasn't the fact that Sis had to stay up and check up on him to see if he was fine. No, it was the look on his face and in his eyes.

Psycho Doughboy had a look of sheer fear and confusion, his mind trying desperately to understand what was happening to his new form. It was like a wild animal that had been trapped in a corner. For all his existence he had been just a Styrofoam Doughboy, no hunger, aches, pains, illness or feeling to worry about. To be thrust into a human form and thrown into a world he had grown to despise was the last thing he thought would happen to him.

"Do you mind?"

Sis blinked in confusion as her thinking process went out the window and returned to reality to see Psycho Doughboy glaring darkly at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'd rather not be stared at."

Sis felt her cheeks warm and she lowered her sights down to her tan leather ankle boots in embarrassment.

"My apologies," Sis mumbled quietly, rubbing her hands on her black jeans.

"Neh."

"Oooh, look a clown, Ned!"

Sis frowned hearing one of the fathers in the group shouted this, making her glance up. A man with short brown hair and small round glasses wearing a green sweater walked up to Sis and Psycho Doughboy, making the two frown in confusion seeing the man do this. He stopped in front of Psycho Doughboy, smiling widely as he stared up at him seeing as how he was two heads taller than him.

"How much for a balloon, buddy," The man asked happily, pulling out his wallet.

Psycho Doughboy growled, a vein on his neck popping out as he tried to hold back his anger, balling his hands into fist and lowering his head slightly as he grinded his teeth.

"I'm not a clown," he mumbled darkly to the man.

"I'm sorry?"

Sis watched the two, not carrying to interfere fearing that Psycho Doughboy was like Mr. Eff when in the middle of a heated argument. It's not like he would hurt the man or anything, right?

"I'm not a _clown_," he repeated in a hiss.

"Of course you are!" The man laughed, waving his hand at him. "Just look at the way you look! White face paint, blue spiraled eye contacts-,"

Psycho Doughboy snatched the man by the collar of his vest.

Sis felt her face drain of all color.

Oh my.

"**I'm not a clown you stupid fuck!**" Psycho Doughboy hissed, his baby blue spiraled eyes growling brightly under his white hood as he shook the man madly.

"SQUEEEEE!"

Both Psycho Doughboy and Sis stopped what they were doing and looked in front of them to see Todd standing in front of them with fear riddled eyes. Psycho Doughboy dropped the man, his spider-like hands still in the air when Sis forced a smile that turned out crazed looking.

"Oh, there you are, Todd," Sis said in fake happiness, holding out her arms to him. "We've been waiting for you. Are you ready to go walk around the zoo?"

Todd didn't say anything, only stared at the two in terror with his mouth slightly ajar.

Sis felt sweat form on the side of her face.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said fast, picking up Todd and turning around fast to walk away from the group of parents. Psycho Doughboy sighed deeply, turning around to follow her shortly behind.

()()(()()()()()())()(

"So," Sis started, staring at the hippos before them in the pit. "This is the zoo…"

Psycho Doughboy grunted, staring at the hippos beside her.

"Huh." Sis tilted her head to the side, eyeing the hippos in interest.

Todd stared at the hippos with P.B. on his shoulder, his brown eyes scanning every hippo in the pit.

"Look, those two hippos are playing a game of leap frog!" Todd said as he giggled, pointing to the two hippos.

Sis's face paled as D-Boy's face turned to one of disgust and his face turn bright red in embarrassment. P.B. laughed madly at their reactions, his eyes watering as he slapped his paw on Todd's shoulder.

"Eeeeehhh," Psycho Doughboy said, covering his mouth as he averted his eyes.

Sis grabbed Todd by his hand and dragged him away from the pit, the group walking away in a rush leaving Todd confused as to what was wrong.

**_"What's wrong with you two?" _**P.B. asked with a wide smile playing on his lips. **_"You know that's how most humans are-,"_**

**"SHUT UP!"** both Sis and D-boy yelled.

()(()()()()()())())()()()(

"It says here that flamingos are pink because their main source of diet is salmon," Sis read from the plastic plate next to the cages. "When their born, their actually white…Huh."

Sis turned to face Todd, but paused in terror.

He was gone.

Sis darted her eyes around, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," she repeated over and over, looking around her to find Todd. "Psycho Doughboy, where's-,"

Sis paused seeing D-boy looking up at the sky with a bored expression plastered on his face, his baby blue spiraled eyes trained on something. She turned to face the sky, and her face paled as her eyes widened in shock and utter horror. Todd was inside the cage flying up above with a pink flamingo hanging onto the back of his shirt, P.B. squeezed to Todd's little chest as his brown eyes stared directly down at Sis and D-boy.

"That's somethin'…" D-boy mumbled, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Fffffuuuuck!" Sis yelled into the sky, dashing after the oversized bird.

D-boy stood in his spot, watching Sis with half lidded eyes and his shoulders slumped.

He sighed deeply, walking after Sis as he mumbled to himself darkly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sis was sitting at a little table with Todd, Psycho Doughboy, and P.B., her beep blue eyes staring at her slice of pizza but her mind completely off somewhere else. After fighting with a gigantic pink bird and receiving thousands upon thousands of claw marks and pecks from the bastard, Sis had managed to get Todd out of the cage unharmed. She glared darkly back where the flamingos were at, her blood boiling. How she wanted to snap each and every one of their necks and fling their carcasses at the parents that only watched and laughed seeing the little boy be took by birds.

"SQEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sis turned in fright hearing the little boy scream, her eyes landing on something horrible.

"Who wants a balloon?" A happy cheerful voice asked.

A clown.

The clown stared at Psycho Doughboy, tilting his head to the right as he investigated him closely.

_Don't say anything stupid._

_Don't say anything stupid._

_Don't say anything stupid._

"Hey man, you're on the clock. Get off your ass and get to work." The man said in a smoker's voice. "I'm not going to be the only one bustin' his ass workin' when you're screw off trying to get a piece of that."

Sis face turned bright red in embarrassment when Psycho Doughboy's face became dark at the dreadful thing before them. Psycho Doughboy stood from his chair, his baby blue spiraled eyes glowing brightly under his white hood.

"Oh dear," Sis mumbled, her face becoming pale.

Psycho Doughboy towered over the man, making the man's ego fly out the window. Psycho Doughboy stared down at him for a moment.

He stuck out his hand.

"Give me a balloon…"

()()()()()()()())()()()()

Todd's face was pale, P.B. was laughing madly, and Sis was somewhat pleased as she held Todd in her arms when Psycho Doughboy was pushing the dead clown in the lion pit.

"Shoving a balloon animal down his throat?" she asked, eyeing D-boy. "Did you really have to do it in front of Todd?"

Psycho Doughboy sighed deeply through his nose.

"Hate clowns… so yeah…" he mumbled, "Besides…"

He stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"You liked it. Why else did you not stop me?"

Sis felt a warmness cross her face as she growled lightly, Psycho Doughboy smirking slightly as he turned and walk away.

"**_Bastard_**," Sis hissed.

**_"oooh~,"_** P.B. chimed, bobbing his non-visible eyebrows up and down. **_"He makes you all hot and bothered?"_**

Sis glared at P.B. that was sitting on her left shoulder as Todd blink in confusion as to what P.B. meant.

**_"Vile piece of shit,"_** she replied, a warmness crossing her cheeks at the bear's words.

**_"That's not a no," _**P.B. pressed, a larger smile crossing his lips.

**_"Shut up!" _**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are we done here yet? I have better things to do with my painfully boring existence than to waste my time at a zoo that reeks of shit…" 

Sis sighed, eyeing the once Doughboy next to her with slight annoyance crossing her pale face. He didn't care to look at her, seeing as how he knew that he had earned a look from the small woman next to him. The two were standing in front of the monkey cage, trying to find some sort of solace at the fact that Todd and P.B. were both heading back to the school buses to return to school, leaving the two alone for the remainder of the school day.

"Hush," Sis mumbled, turning her sights back to the monkeys. "I'm enjoying myself."

D-boy raised an eyebrow.

"You're enjoying watching monkeys throw their own shit at one another and jacking off in front of us?"

Sis's face became red.

**_"N-No! It's nothing like that-,"_**

D-boy clicked his tongue in his mouth, a small smirk forming on his thin lips.

**_"I'm just taking in the sights-No, I mean!"_**

His baby blue eyes glowed brightly.

"My, you're showing a side of you that I would have never thought you would have possessed." 

Sis growled in embarrassment and walked away from the once Doughboy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wow."

"Yes..."

"It's so…big…"

"Yep."

"Do you think it's going to fit?"

"Do we really have a choice in the matter now? We've already gotten this far, shame to stop now."

"I suppose…But it looks too big to fit."

"I'll be the one doing most of the work pushing. All you'll be doing is receiving it."

"..."

"Will you just ready yourself for it! You humans…"

**_"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black…"_**

"Oh, because I'm human now?.. Haha… Hilarious…_Hmph_!"

**_"GAH! OW! OW! OH! OH! WOAH WOAH WOAH! N-NOT SO HARD! YOU'RE GONNA-,"_**

"**_Will you just relax!_** J-Just…_Sigh_…On the count of three, I'll start again, alright?"

"…Fine… Just be gentle will you?"

"I'll be as gentle as I can be. I know you're such a fragile thing."

**_"I was talking about the couch, you dick. It being stuck in the doorway and all."_**

"Of course you were. What on Earth did you think I was implying? Such a strange thing you are…"

**_"W-will you just do it already!? I'm tired of waiting for you to shove it in!"_**

"U-huh…"

**_"Just. Do. It."_**

"I never knew were this type of woman."

**_"SHUT UP!"_**


End file.
